The prior art includes the U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,505. The '505 patent is related to a toilet cover, which is coupled to the bidet or toilet with a hinge, so that the cover is opened by pivoting movement. In the '505 patent, the top surface of the cover faces the user serving as a back rest. The cover can be opened manually by lifting the handle. The handle is arranged in such a way so as to ensure that the top surface of the cover faces the user at all times when opened. When the body weight of the user is removed from the seat, the cover will fall to the closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,556 describes a kind of toilet cover which is opened by pressing a press bar. The body weight of the user on the press bar will force the cover to open. When the body weight of the user is removed from the press bar, the cover will fall to the closed position. The '556 patent discloses a toilet cover where the bottom surface of the cover faces the user, and another embodiment, wherein the top surface of the cover faces the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,044 is related to the toilet cover which is automatically operated by pressing a bar or pushing a button. The electromotor drives the cover to the opened position and enables the top surface of the cover to face the user. The lifting rod and the controlling bar are both pivotally connected to the cover and the toilet body. The '044 patent describes that the cover is fully automatically opened or closed. The United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0005309 is related to a kind of toilet cover which is manually operated through a handle, manually operated through a pedal or automatically operated through a motor. When the cover is opened, the bottom surface of the cover faces the user. The application discloses that a dual system can be an option.
Other prior art includes: International Patent Application Publication No. WO/2008/029388 which is related to the toilet cover that is automatically operated by an electric drive. A clutch system can optionally cut off the driving mechanism, so as to allow the cover to be manually operated in case at the absence of the rotation of electric motor. When the cover is opened, the bottom surface of the cover faces the user. Japanese patent application No. 2005-95502 describes a kind of toilet cover which can be opened and closed automatically. The cover includes two independent parts which are hinged together. When the cover rises, the front part of the cover bends downwards so as to ensure the front top surface of the cover faces the user.
What is needed is a toilet cover installation that allows a user to more easily open or close the cover automatically or manually, to a variety of positions, while allowing manual operation of the cover without damaging the driving device.